


jerome jerome the metronome —

by aisu10



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-sentence fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	jerome jerome the metronome —

vincent is so enamored with eugene’s heartbeat because his has always been stuttering, murmuring, fast and uneven, while eugene’s is the calm little center of the universe

he tells eugene he needs thirty minutes this time and eugene doesn’t know why but when he sees the way vincent looks so at peace while he sits in the corner with those headphones on and eugene’s steady heartbeat in his ears he realizes there isn’t a test today at all


End file.
